The invention is situated within the technical field of fiber-reactive azo dyes.
Within the textile industry there is a demand for orange reactive dyes with very good buildup and good fastnesses, which are needed more particularly for dyeing in mixtures with other dyes.
The dyes disclosed by EP 0 785 237 A1 and KR 20020038989 have not yet covered this demand. Consequently there is further demand for such dyes.